


Could You Not

by CaptainPolkaOfDaFangirlRegiment, SugarSweetest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: F/M, Levi will wreck you shix, M/M, Mikasa can suck a lemon, Nex story, Song fic, everyones like the same age, is bff, neko Levi, shes evil, sorry - Freeform, yato - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPolkaOfDaFangirlRegiment/pseuds/CaptainPolkaOfDaFangirlRegiment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So like your girlfriend is kind of a bitch but like no big deal or anything just know its not my fault if she gets hit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Did I Do

**Author's Note:**

> http://sosugarsweetest.tumblr.com/
> 
> this up here is my tumblr you should totally go and ask mah things. Or don't but please do.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> HELLOO EVERYONE  
> its me! So as most of you know I ended one of my older fics Nek-OPE a little while ago
> 
> But I'm back! So this si a gift to say sorry and to better!

 

_Eren POV_

_It was a warm summers evening when my mother forced me to go outside and make some friends. I truly wanted to just sleep like any bored young child would but my mother was having none of it, so I stomped my way into the front yard and looked in every direction. Most of the houses on my block were big and white with a light blue fence around it adding that suburban charm in full force, basically every child  on my block must have been outside because everyone was playing together like best friends. Me being the new kid on the block knew that I had to make at least on good friend but so far that didn't seem to probable, but being the awkward social butterfly I was I ran over to the fields and tried to join the bigger group of boys my age. When I got to the other kids they all looked over at me with smiling faces until they got to my eyes, most of them just stared while I looked at them in a very confused manner, that is until one boy came up to me and held his hand out ._

 

_"Hi! I'm Josh! Who are you?"_

_  
"Oh Hi I'm Eren and I'm new to the block."_

_"How old are you Eren?"_

 

_"Oh I'm 11."_

_"What's wrong with your eyes?"_

 

_"What do you mean-"_

_I never did get to finish what I was going to say to the boys, because at that very moment he forcefully poked me in the eyes repeatedly until I was red eyed and crying. I couldn't see well so every boy looked like fuzzy trees that were shaking and laughing, I heard them say something about how I would never play with them or something mean like that but I didn't really care at the moment. Next they all pushed my down the hill until I was just a rolling mess, then when they were done they walked off back to whatever game they were playing. I couldn't move a muscle the whole time just hoping they were gone and wouldn't come back, but while I sat and cried it started to rain  and I heard everyone say their goodbyes and run home like the good children they were, but even when I was soaked from head to toe I made no move to get back inside my house._

_When I finally did get up I noted I was by a small pond with wild life all around me, with deer drinking the pond water , fish jumping out of the water every few seconds and a fox eating a dead bunny next to me. But what got my attention was the little mew I heard come from a small bush off to my left somewhere. I followed to sounds until I was right over the bush and moved all the leaves out the way, and what I found was amazing._

_A small boy about my age with shiny black hair , pale doll like white skin, cat ears instead of human ears and a long tail sitting in a dark puddle of mud. I picked the boy up finding him surprising light for something so big._

_That night I walked home and me and my family helped the poor boy feel better, and in the process taking him under our wings making Levi my new Bestfriend, and brother._

 

* * *

"YO EREN TELL THIS BITCH TO GO THE FUCK HOME!"

 

"EREN HELP ME!"

 

I ran into the living room only to see Levi and Mikasa fighting with each other like they normally do but today something was very wrong, today Mikasa was holding Levi back to her by the tail and he looked like he was out for blood.

He clawed at Mikasa's hand and skillfully jumped on her with his claw by her neck like he was waiting to cut her head off with even the smallest movement.

 

**"I might be small, but I promise you this you bitch. _I will. Fuck. Your shit. Up . So fast you'll never even know what happened"_**

"LEVI GET OFF HER NOW!"

 

Levi looked over at me with a disgusted expression and walked over to the table and sat down, stringing curses the whole time. Mikasa jumped up and pulled me into a hug saying thank you about 100 times while giving kisses to my face. After I sat her down at the table and looked at Mikasa and Levi before sighing and speaking.

 

"So what happened this time? And why did you almost kill each other and not just glare!"

 

"Eren he started it by just biting me out of the blue! I just wanted to pet him!"

 

I looked over at Levi and he had a face of murder on.

 

"Eren your **BITCH** didn't **'pet'** me. She **grabbed** my tail in such a hard manor that it hurt me, so I bit her to let me **the fuck go** but did she? **No!** She kept going saying dumb shit like 'Oh Eren doesn't love you as much as he loves me!' or 'Your just some dumb freak of nature, why are you even alive!?' Eren like **hell** I was gonna take that from her."

 

"He's lying Eren! Who do you believe me or some fur ball?!"

 

I looked at Mikasa and saw her start to tear up, I knew Levi liked to make things seem worse than they normally are but he never lies, but still Mikasa is important to me and Levi will get over it. Right?

 

"Levi say sorry to Mikasa, Now."

 

He looked over at me with his cold steel eyes and grabbed his coat, wallet and put his hat on to hide his ears and looked back at me and Mikasa.

 

"Ok yeah I'm sorry Mikasa. SORRY YOUR SUCH A BITCH!"

 

He put his shoes on and slammed the door close leaving in a rush. I ran to the window and saw his car leave to parking lot, meaning he had his phone and money on him, so he was gone for a while.

Mikasa kissed me on the cheek and left leaving me all alone waiting for Levi to come back and wait for my hand to pet him like he always does, that didn't happen this time. 


	2. Edestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Pov
> 
> what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS CHAPPIE WAS SOOOOO HARD
> 
> But thanks to the beautiful wonderful and funny CaptainPolkaOfDaFangirlRegiment WE GOT IT DONE !
> 
> We are actually really know each other so were like sisters in some ways.
> 
> But have any questions or comments TELL US
> 
> of go to my tumblr 
> 
> @SoSugarSweetest!

Levi POV

I ran out the door with a stumble in my step making everything shake in quick, rapid motions, until I could finally get inside my car and drive away from our shared apartment.  I drove over to the small park a few blocks away from the apartment and sat down on the bench in front of the duck pond that gave one of the prettiest views of the glowing city lights at night or the perfect angle to see the fresh sunlight bounce off the glass of the skyscrapers.  I remember when Eren would take me here every few days and I would use the time to take pictures of every beautiful thing I saw, while other times we would simply just set a blanket down on the warm grass and talk about anything and everything we could come up with.  But now we could never find time to take our little days off, and even though we live in the same space, Eren’s never felt so far away from me.  I picked up a small rock on the ground and held it to my chest thinking about all the good times we had, all the laughs we shared, and the promises we made, but now it feels like everything we ever shared has just been thrown away in favor of that bitch.  

“DAMN IT!”

I threw the rock into the water making ripples that destroyed the peaceful calm that kept the tranquility of the lake, now every fish that could be in the whole pond swam over to one another trying to find out what started all the commotion, and all I could do was watch and think to myself,

‘Of course you messed with them, Levi, because you mess up everything’

I couldn't help but feel the single warm line that fell down my face and onto the ground before I wiped my eyes and got my phone out.  If one thing wasn't going to happen tonight, it’s to cry over something I can’t control.  I pulled my phone from out of my pocket and called my closest friend, knowing only he could help me feel better when I got like this.

“Hey, Yato, can you come pick me up? Yeah I'm in the park……”

He ran over to me with a bounce in his step, making him look even more childish than he already acts, when he was right in front of me he started laughing in that creepy way he always does but it calmed me down from the earlier rage I was in.

“Levi, I thought cats hated the cold?”

I gave him the middle finger before walking over to his car and climbing in the passenger's side. I sat down and put the heater on full blast and took my hat off, so my ears wouldn't fall off from the cold. When Yato finally got his ass in the car he looked over and started petting my head in a soft calming fashion, and as good as it felt I wasn’t going to moan or let anything come out my mouth in front of him. I know he would never let me live that down if I did, but my face did get four shades redder and I knew he noticed.

“Your ears were down, so that means you’re sad right? I know how you said when Eren does this you feel better so I thought, `let me help!’!”

I gave a soft purr to show he was helping and when he heard that his cheeks changed into a soft pink color matching his smile, he took his warm hand away from my head and put it on the steering wheel.  We drove off to his dorm in a cozy silence making me thankful for such a good friend. He didn’t ask any questions or talk a lot like he normally would, he just drove with a warm smile on his face humming along to the jazzy tune he put on. 

He stopped the car and we got out and went inside his dorm room with little problem and when we got inside I simply went in his small kitchen and made two mugs of hot tea for us while we talk. Yato got some blankets from his closet and sat them down on the couch I heard him try to muffle his laugh as he looked over at me from across the room.

“What the hell is so funny Yato?”   
  


He pointed at my tail and then at my ears

“Your tail is just swaying back and forth in such a happy manner and your ears lazily sitting up! I know for a fact that you are happy!”

I quickly turned my head from the fool across from me and got the mugs together. Mine was gray with a pissed off kitten trying to claw the inside, while Yato’s was purple with a crown and sparkles all over it. Getting over to the idiot was a simple task and when I got to him I plopped my happy ass down on the couch and put the blanket over me so I was even warmer, I heard Yato say a quick thanks before taking a sip of his tea but seconds later he spat it out onto the blanket and started fanning his tongue.

“EWWWW! LEVI, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE IT BURNING HOT WITHOUT SUGAR?!”

I just looked up at him while sipping my tea, smirking the whole time.

“You said to make it my way.”   
  


“YOU ASS!”

I chuckled into my cup and just watched him stumble into the kitchen and stub his toe on the table, making him slam the mug down and cry. He threw the mug in the sink making the hot liquid splash all over him and the rest of the sink, starting the string of curses to fly out of his mouth.

“FUCK THIS MESS I’M GETTING SOME BEER!”   
  


10 minutes later and Yato still couldn't find any beer so he choose to just sit down with me and talk. I told him about Eren, Mikasa and everything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

“Levi, there's….something I have to tell you…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve always-”

*PHONE NOISE! PHONE NOISE!*   
  


I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my phone, looking at the caller ID and frowning when I saw that it was Eren that had been blowing up my phone for the past hour.

I gave a quick sorry to Yato and answered the phone.

“Yes?”   
  


“LEVI WHERE ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT? YOU STILL HAVEN’T COME HOME I THOUGHT YOU DIED OR GOT KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING! OH AND MIKASA IS STILL UPSET ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID! WHY WON’T YOU JUST SAY SORRY?”

“Eren. I. Won’t. Say. Sorry. For. Something. I. Didn’t. Do. If you’re done screaming at me, you should know I’m at a friends house so don’t bother trying to talk to me, ok? Yeah bye, you ass.”

“Wait Levi I’m-”

I pressed the ‘end call button’ and threw the phone back on the table letting out a giant sigh before putting a pillow over my face. When I was done with my little tantrum I looked over to Yato and told him to finish what he was saying.

“Oh well me and Yukine wanted to know if you wanted to get away for a while, so we planned a road trip for all three of us! But if you want to stay with Eren that’s fi-”

“I would love too, when is it?”

A blinding smile found its way to his lips and he started fist bumping the air; I couldn’t help laughing with him feeling bubbly and happy to be around two of my best friends, knowing this will also get my mind off Eren and everything else.


	3. My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in years  
> GOMEN  
> Here have drugs!

Chapter 3.5

As I sat down on Yukine's bed, I could hear the blond getting closer to the room and minutes later he bursted into the room holding bags of chips and snacks in one hand and two bags of something in the other.

"Yuki what the hell is in you right hand?"

Yukine flooped on the bed and dropped all the snacks in the space between us. He brought his right hand up to my face and started laughing.

"We my friend, are going to binge watch dora!"

"That didn't answer my question dumbass."

He only patted me on the head while laughing his ass off.

"But if you must know, I got you some catnip, and me some LSD!"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and passed the little bag of powder towards me. I truly didn't even know if catnip would have any affect on my body but from the fave Yuki was making I truly didn't have a choice.

"So basically, we'er gonna get high as fuck, watch kid shows then try to explain to Yato why the dorm was on fire?"

He nodded his head rapidly and I took that for a yes. I opened my packet and looked up at Yuki one last time but he had already turned the T.V on and took his pill.   
I got some water and took my catnip.

* * *

 

"YUKINE! LEVI! IM BACK WITH FOOOOD!"

I wasn't ready to walk into my dorm to find my best friends laughing at a blank T.V screen. Yukine's hair was pulled up into pigtails and Levi's hair was just in one big bun on his head. Each of them were just making noises and laughing after they heard the sound.

"What the Hell-"

"OMG YATO! YATO! SHHHHHHHH, STU-STUP THE FUCUK UP!"

"HAAAHHA YEA!"

  
"What drugs did you two even take?"

Levi put both of his hands on my face and loudly whispered in my face.

"Kitty Nips...."

Yukine flopped back on the bed and yelled out,

"WHAT TIEM IS IT?"

I looked at my phone and said the time before understanding what I had just done.

"uh 4:20 why?"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

_~4 hours Later~_

  
"Hello?"

"Eren, Eren You A-Ass"

"What?!?"

"Im Done."


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's POV

“Eren. I. Won't. Say. Sorry. For. Something. I. Didn't. Do. If you're done screaming at me, you should know I'm at a friends house so don't bother trying to talk to me, ok? Yeah bye, you ass.” Levi said hanging up. 

Frustrated, I punched a wall; I punched it hard enough to leave a dent. All I could think about was Levi out there with some random friend doing who knows what! I tried calling him three more times but he still didn't pick up his phone, so I stopped trying to contact him. I decided to simply put the thought of Levi and his stubbornness in the back of my mind of the night, hoping sleep would help calm my raging emotions. 

_ "Ok, ok bye Yato you goof!" _

_ "Aww don't talk to your bestie like that! And can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" _

_ "It’s 2:00 in the morning you fool." _

_ "Please Levi!" _

_ "Ok fine~" _

_ ………….. _

_ "Bye Yato-god~" _

_ SLAM! _

I got up and walked towards the kitchen and saw Levi grabbing a teabag from the cabinet. When he saw me standing there in the doorway he gazed at me with a dark look in his eyes. I walked up to him and slapped the tea bag right out of his hand making the tea bag quietly fall onto the floor, before I could truly look at him.

“Where have you been?”

“Out with a friend Eren.”

“Really? What friend Levi?’

“Excuse me?” He said abruptly. “and what do you mean by that, Eren?” 

“Levi we BOTH know you don’t really have friends! Maybe the occasional chat with Petra or Erwin, Hanji comes over lot but that's IT!”

Levi scoffed as his glare darkened. He pulled out his QPhone; starting to tap a few things on it. He then shoved it in my face, revealing a picture of a guy in a bluish track suit. His hair was a purplish color and he was standing with Levi and some blonde kid in a parka. All of them had big smiles on their faces and it just kinda pissed me off seeing how Levi never smiled, except when he was with me but that didn't happen anymore.

“I was with the guy in the track suit. His name is Yato.” He spat at me.

“The blonde is named Yukine. He’s his roommate.”

He pocketed his phone once more and looked at me.

“See Eren? I have other friends other than you. You know what I’m going back over to said friends dorm to stay at, because there I won't be treated like a pet.”

“You're right…… I wish you were trained enough for that status.”

Levi walked over to me and slapped me hard on the face. I looked down and saw tears in his eyes- a few already falling.

“Fuck you Eren.”

He got his phone out and texted someone but when he wasn’t paying attention I grabbed it from his hands and threw it on the counter. I grabbed his hat and took it off, making sure I had clear access to his cat ears. I had him under me on the couch quickly, and before he could fight me I put my hands to his ear and started scratching, rubbing, and nipping at it making him blush and moan. 

“I’m so SICK of you thinking that you can just all these things, thinking it does nothing to me!”

I grabbed his tail and pulled it making him arch his back and gave a loud moan filling the whole flat. I opened his shirt already starting to lick his neck making faint purple marks, as much as Levi was trying to push me off of him his moans did nothing to help him.

“Eren, Eren PLEASE STOP~ PLE- AHHHH~”

Tears started falling down his hot blushing face, but I couldn't really feel myself stopping anytime soon.

“Hey Levi I’m here you O- WHAT THE HELL?!”   
  


Levi looked at the man on the other side of the wall giving a moan filled cry for help as best he could. Next thing I knew I was pushed off of Levi and on the floor while he was in the other man's arms. 

“Levi.. are you ok?” 

He asked and Levi shakily nodded his head pushing it into the other man’s chest which pissed me off more than it should have. 

“What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HE LOVES YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM? BY MOLESTING HIM, HOW DARE YOU?!”

We both heard Levi mumble something close to a ‘lets go’ before the man walked over to the door and left with Levi. I didn't notice this before but that was definitely the guy from the picture Levi showed me.

I heard the door slam and only then did I know I fucked up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t hear from him for nearly two weeks. At first I would pace around the flat wondering why I acted like such a douche, a bit after Mikasa would just come around pestering me about my mood. I didn’t tell her though. In fact I stopped talking to her all together. The only person I wanted to talk to was Levi.

I texted and called him everyday hoping one day he would talk to me again. Then one day I got a message from the server saying he had turned his phone off, and my messages would be received later. That didn’t stop me though. I’ll stop once Levi talked to me again.

One day I got a message from Levi. At least I thought it was Levi. It turned out to be that track-suit bastard, Yato.

**Levi ( =＾● ⋏ ●＾=) :**

Eren, can’t you see that Levi doesn’t want to talk to you? Just fuck off. 

Love Yato. 

**٩(ര̀ᴗര́) 凸(¬‿¬)**

**Eren :**

I WILL get him back, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

**Levi ( =＾● ⋏ ●＾=):**

We’ll see about that wont we…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sosugarsweetest


	5. Ummmm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother fu*kers

GOD DAMN CITE GOT RID OF CHAPTER 5 

IM SORRY IDONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND I DONT HAVE THE ORIGINAL Design OF THAT CHAPTER   
I CAN MAKE IT AGAIN BUT IM REALLY PISSED SOOO

PLEASE IF YOU CANNOT FIND THIS CHAPTER IM SOORRY

But if you can or do know where to find it  
Please kik me and send the words.. Thank you

I'll tell the name of my kik in the comments of this notification   
Ok thank you all and I'm sorry for the cite being dumb...

 

(ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)(ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
